the_conservatoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Anastasia Wright
Conceptualized March 7th, 2014 when trying to think up members for a teenaged super team. That didn't go anywhere, but she stuck around. Family History Her father, Andrew Wright, is currently the psychic liaison between The Collective and the living idea Whisper. Before that though, he used to style himself after actual vaudeville mesmerizers for his stage show, going by the stage name "Vigo Sartorius" Wright. It was at one of these shows where he met his future wife, Amelia. Both possess of psychic abilities, which is what led them to each other. Their daughter has inherited the bulk of both of their abilities. The Wright family, however, is broken up. The best word for Andrew during that phase of his life is theatrical. He enjoyed the dramatics and flair of the stage. However, the life of a stage psychic isn't one well suited for family life. He's also not that good at desk work. Amelia, for her part, is a bit of an airhead, or at least seems like one. She's not 100% in control of her psychic abilities, leading her to have long, drawn out conversations with people who aren't there. She runs the antique shop Castillo's Curiosities. Neither of them were particularly good at earning or keeping money, and although they separated, they didn't divorce. Personality Anastasia is more sensible than her parents, as well as having stronger psychic powers. She's a level-headed teen with wacky parents, which leaves her a bit stressed, which means she has to work to keep herself in control. She occasionally has outbursts, which has made her less than the most popular person. She lives with her mother, but her father visits often. She usually wears concealing clothes and gloves to stop herself from accidentally reading people or objects she's touching. She's also trying to go through a rebellious phase but keeps doing it in the most safe way possible, which has left her with stupid looking hair which she hides until it grows back into what it was before. :>Anastasia returns home :>She calls out, no answer is given :>She heads into the living room :>Her mother is talking to a coat rack :>She sighs, approaches the rack, then brushes her hand along a coat hanging on it :>The world around her blurs as it is replaced by a new old world :>Her mother is talking to a dapper man, prominently wearing a familiar coat :>"Mom" her voice is stern :>Her mother doesn't hear :>"Mom. You're doing it again." :>There is a slight pause in her mother's speech, but she resumes :>"Mom." she waves her hand through the man, and the image falters :>Her mother pauses again, then looks at her :>It takes a moment for her mother to recognize her, which hurts more than she's willing to admit :>"Oh, Anastasia! I was just..." she trails off, uncertain "I..." :>The color seeps out of the world, then returns to the form of their living room :>"Mom. You need to be more careful." :>Her mother smiles "You sound just like your father." :>Anastasia frowns :>Her mother looks at her :>Her eyes narrow, like she's only just now seeing her :>"Anna, dear, you're projecting an illusion." :>This surprises her, her mother is not usually so perceptive :>"What's wrong? You don't need to hide anything from me, you know that." :>Anastasia shifts her weight, her rebellious resolve faltering :>"Honey, please." :>She fidgets for a moment, toying with her gloves, then dispels the illusion :>"Anastasia! Your hair, oh, what've you done?" :>"I just wanted to try something different, okay?" She's tried doing the superhero thing, but that didn't work out, mostly because of her team not being much of a team and the same can be said of the villains they fought. She then tried working for The Collective, which lead her to Europe and then eventually landing her an internship with the newly rebuilt British branch of /co/ntainment, Britainment. Since Britainment existed as the Queen's Queers before /co/ntainment salvaged their operations, none of their members are subjected to the name/back story curse. Powers From her dad she inherited telepathic powers, mainly mind-reading and illusions. She used her illusion powers to disguise herself partially as what Whisper looks like to her when she tried doing the superhero thing. From her mom she inherited psychometric powers, meaning she can see the history of objects from touching them. This makes her very adapt at reading crime scenes and tracing people. She's able to combine these powers to recreate scenes from the past for others to witness. In addition to her parent's abilities, she also has telekinesis. Gallery 1394319464138.png|With Whisper in her superhero projection disguise 1394328044190.png|With her dad Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Hero